<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tragic Romance by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264070">A Tragic Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones'>dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Sexual Themes, Yandere character, depictions of violence, yandere behavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because, I wonder just how far you would go for me in our little tragic romance!” She said it so casually, you almost didn’t detect the crazed glint in her eye. But the way she jutted forward to impale the points of her elbows against your thighs had you holding back a strained gasp. </p>
<p>She wanted you to pay attention.</p>
<p>All of your attention should be focused on her, she seemed to say. </p>
<p>No one else.</p>
<p>Just her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amane Misa/Main Character, Amane Misa/Reader, Yandere! Amane Misa/Main Character, Yandere! Amane Misa/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Tragic Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don’t you love tragic romances?” Amane Misa looked at you, her bright blue eyes staring at you with an intensity that she usually reserved for news regarding the world’s newest threat to criminals and morality everywhere. She lounged atop of her bed, the bedspread bedecked in an array of dark blacks and reds, fitting for her gothic lolita nature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sat, almost too primly, at her desk. Your hands were clenched in your lap while you stared dutifully into her eyes. Sometimes, you wondered why she always hid her dark brown eyes behind her blue contacts. It could be as simple as vanity, but like most things about the girl, you could never be too sure about her motives and her way of thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless of the case, you found yourself mindlessly nodding your head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After spending much time with Misa in the wake of her parents’ murder and the rise of her fame, you were supposedly her most trusted confidant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You weren’t too sure if you liked being that for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, come on!” She rose up from her bed, her tight red shirt that had been riding up her stomach finally sliding down just a little to save you the view of inviting, pliable flesh. She must have seen you eyeing her shirt and the way it moved because a coy smile lit up her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You swallowed thickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way she moved had enhanced the curves of her chest and the tantalizing skin that wanted to burst from the confines of the enclosing fabric. You didn’t want to look, but she beckoned you to have your fill in the visuals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please answer me,” she pleaded. Crossing the room slowly, almost as if you were some sort of prey and she were the predator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, you shook your head slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was a hunter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had specifically sought you out for reasons that were only known to you. After her parents’ murder that had occurred right before your eyes, it seemed that she had become… different. Like the murder had changed her. You didn’t know what to think, but when you had offered therapy or counseling, she went on and became a model instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She actively chose not to address her heartbreaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when Kira had risen up and had executed the scum that had targeted her family, she changed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the bright, young, bubbly woman you knew her to be, she became even more reckless and impulsive. She spoke of Kira as her new god, how she would worship him. Inside of her apartment, you saw scrapbooks filled from cover to cover with clippings about Kira’s newest conquests or about some discourse or praises concerning the morality of everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You honestly didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cared a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when she wasn’t spending time giggling to herself about meeting Kira, she was spending time with you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” she gently nudged your knee with the toes of her stockinged feet. She whined cutely, and if you weren’t so terribly in tune to her mood swings and obsessive nature, you would have reciprocated with a smile. “Come on, I love your voice.” Her voice became sad. Softer. But all the more deadly—it never boded well for you if she didn’t get her way. And she always got her way. “Please speak to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t allow a sigh to leave your mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t flinch as she knelt down in front of you and began to lean her head atop your lap. The way she looked at you… She knew that she held all of the power even though she was on her knees and you sat above her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shakespeare wrote Romeo and Juliet,” you recalled from your past studies. “You want something like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Condescendingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if you had said something funny. She always did that. Her laugh would accompany her whenever she was about to say something that would cut you deep into your heart and soul. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, back when your relationship wasn’t so strained or so smothering, you would have thought that she was acting. That she didn’t mean the words that she meant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But things were different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kira had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the Misa you knew was no more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhhh, you’re so close minded! Haven’t you tried reading other great works of literature? Or watched movies or dramas or anime?” She leaned her elbows on your lap and rested her chin onto the flat of her palm. You winced at the sudden wealth of pressure that she pressed upon the flesh of your thighs, but kept relatively still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were her prey, but that didn’t mean you had to act like it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t,” you eventually conceded. You canted your head, your expression honestly curious as you examined her nodded eyes, the way there was a small smirk resting upon her cherry red lips. “Why do you ask?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made a show of pondering for a second before finally answering you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because, I wonder just how far you would go for me in our little tragic romance!” She said it so casually, you almost didn’t detect the crazed glint in her eye. But the way she jutted forward to impale the points of her elbows against your thighs had you holding back a strained gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted you to pay attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of your attention should be focused on her, she seemed to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not far enough,” you muttered. “I don’t want to die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was your mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No sooner had those words left your mouth did she react. Previously, her movements had been slow, exaggerated. A dance of seduction that was unnecessary—you were already caught. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, her actions were nothing but efficient. With one single motion, she launched herself up and pushed you down. The clattering of the chair combined with the sudden throbbing of your skull did little to hinder you from gazing deep into Misa’s disappointed gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gently brushed the tips of her fingers against your cheeks while another hand grasped at your neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Look at her, her actions screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Look at her and only at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not far enough?” Her voice was low, almost indiscernible from your startled breathing. “But—“ she leaned in close, her lips brushing against your own. “—I’ll go further than you can ever imagine. Just. For. You.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With each punctuated statement, the grip on your neck tightened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her gaze was all the more sharper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you better do the same for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her kiss was sweet, but bitter at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not condone yandere behavior outside of fictional settings. Please don’t mistake the actions of fictional characters displayed in works of fiction to be considered harmless in real life.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>